Enjoying outdoor activities can be achieved in many ways. For example, camping can be done with tents around a campsite or with campers that either are vehicles, such as RVs, or are trailer campers that are trailed to the campsite via a vehicle having the trailer hitched to the vehicle. Oftentimes, persons desire to travel with boats for use on area nearby lakes, rivers, and other accessible bodies of water. However, unless the boat is inflatable, collapsible, or otherwise capable of being contained in or mounted onto a vehicle used to travel to a campsite, the boat must be mounted on a trailer that is hitched to a vehicle for transportation to the campsite and eventually, transported to the lake for launching the boat. For persons who travel with such boats to a campsite, not only must they have a boat, but must also use a trailer to transport the boat. For persons utilizing a trailer camper, traveling with multiple trailers can be particularly cumbersome and/or problematic. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a boat and travel trailer system that combines the boat function with a camper and vehicle function.